vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hope of all those of the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually kill his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to destroy the absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but he was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of men by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Olws manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Name: Barbatos, The Great Dragon, The Dark Horned God, Dark God of Nightmare, The World-Ender, Bat God, The Dragon, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Barbatos is apparently as old as the universe Classification: Dark god, Lord of nightmare, Dragon of the Forge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3; corrupted and mutated Hawkman into his "dragon" and corrupted Hawkgirl by infecting them with Nth Metal) Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation, Dark Lightning Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can controls souls), Matter Manipulation, Dark Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping (Barbatos can alter reality and create entire worlds from the fears & hopes of all living beings of the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Barbatos is able to handpick dark baby universes and put them into missiles), Telekinesis, Barbatos can infect others with the power of the dark multiverse, whether to send them into a neverending nightmare or make them older and weaker, Size Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Barbatos can release the Anti-Music, a dark chord through his scream which has a variety of effects), Quantum Manipulation (His Anti-Music shakes the strings of the multiverse), Physics Manipulation (His Anti-Music causes the laws of physics to fail), BFR (Barbatos can use his Anti-Music to sink the Earth into the dark multiverse if needed), Summoning (His Anti-Music allows him to summon the dark army), Body Control, Teleportation, Life force Absorption, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1 and 2) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (He killed the Forger, a being comparable to The Monitor and Anti-Monitor, His scream is said to be the dark chord that will shake the strings of the multiverse by releasing the Anti-Music through his scream, and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes, Mr Terrific stated that if Barbatos sinks the earth to the Dark Multiverse, everything will go with it) He can ignore conventional durability by sending others into a neverending nightmare) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman, Superman (Post-Crisis) who is swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ (His scream can be heard in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark multiverse) Intelligence: Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator, able to manipulate others with ease, and pushing them to join him by making them believe that all hope is lost. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals. The Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Nth Metal, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm Barbatos. Feats: * Has destroyed countless unstable universes during his time as the Dragon of the Forge. * Has killed the Forger, a cosmic being capable of creating universes. * Has shaken the strings of the multiverse and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes with his scream. * Was going to cause the earth to completely enter the Dark Multiverse to the point that it could never be raised again. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: The Anti-Music is a dark chord released when Barbatos scream loud enough to penetrate the cosmic membrane separating the positive and dark matter multiverses. Through this, Barbatos can perform a variety of feats such as summoning the dark army, an army of dark analog of all beings of the multiverse, shake the very strings that hold down the multiverse and cause the laws of physics to fail like dominoes. Barbatos could have caused the Earth to sink so low that it could never be raised again. * Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate and control darkness which cannot be penetrated by light and he can also shoot dark lightning. * Infection: Barbatos is able to infect others with the power of the dark multiverse, whether to send them into a neverending nightmare or make them older and weaker. * Reality Alteration: Barbatos is able to alter reality. Through this, Barbatos is able to create entire nightmarish universes and affect the very foundation of reality with his scream. * Telepathy: Barbatos is a able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. * Corruption: Barbatos is able to corrupt and mutate others, making them his slave and control apparently their souls. * Invulnerability: Barbatos is nearly invincible and regular superheroes cannot defeat him without the Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users